


En Línea Perfecta

by poetdameron



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, errr???, lots of fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuatro viñetas de momentos importantes que marcaron la vida y formaron la relación de Barry Allen y Caitlin Snow...</p>
            </blockquote>





	En Línea Perfecta

**Author's Note:**

> Originalmente, cada viñeta era un pequeño fic a parte hecho para la semana snowbarry en tumbr. Gracias a mi falta de tiempo, no pude publicarlos en ese momento y preferí juntarlos todos a esperar un maldito año para poder ponerlos. En fin... salió algo lindo, creo. Espero les guste.

**En Línea Perfecta**

**I**

Dos personas caminan paralelamente a cada lado de la ciudad sin mirar a otra gente. Ellos no lo saben todavía, pero sus caminos van a cruzarse de alguna manera u otra, desgraciadamente algo malo les pasará y traerá un nuevo poder a cada uno, así como nuevos tópicos, experiencias y personas en su cotidianeidad.  
Ella es calidez y confianza, él es más bien energía y claridad, blanco y negro en un sentido maravilloso. Porque todo lo bueno tiene algo malo y todo lo malo tiene algo bueno, además de que no todo lo que luce malo lo es, Barry Allen podía parecer un caso perdido como muchos: corriendo atrás del pasado, buscando respuestas para lograrse encontrar; mientras que ella, la afortunada Caitlin Snow, a tenía todo resulto y solo un brillante futuro por delante.  
Por ahora, los dos son, casi por completo, opuestos.

**II**

No es como si estuviera sintiendo cosas por Barry Allen, no. Es solo que era su amigo, era mujer y había estado en una relación lo suficientemente larga y seria como para saber lo que esta constante persecución por Iris West, en una maldita relación ya, significaba el sufrimiento eterno y el retroceso para su amigo. Por eso, era de lo más normal que intentara hacerlo entrar en razón.

Incluso cuando sus pequeños regaños pudieran parecer berrinches de querida celosa, necesitaba fruncir el ceño y recordarle que estaba mal el quedarse varado en medio de su existencialismo casi adolescente. Así que cuando Barry decidió rotundamente no hacerle ninguna clase caso, acudió a la fuente directa del problema: Iris.

-Déjame ver si entendí –comenzó a decir la morena-, ¿quieres que le diga a Barry que deje de estar detrás de mí?  
Caitlin guardó silencio un momento, realizando lo loco que sonaba- Bueno, sí. Claro, básicamente. ¿Suena tan mal ha como me pareció ahorita?  
-Un poco –Ella le sonrió-. Pero ya le he dicho –Alzó las cejas-. Bueno, no directamente, pero sí…  
“Hijo de…” cortó su pensamiento, no podía llegar ahí- Oh…

Iris la miró un momento, ambas sentadas una frente a la otra en aquel café donde la menor alguna vez trabajó. De repente, se empezó a reír y Caitlin la miró con los ojos bien abiertos, sus mejillas comenzaron a acalorarse y supo que esta no la iba a sobrevivir. Se había excedido.

-Eres adorable –Le dijo Iris aun sonriente, Caitlin ladeó la cabeza-. Ese es el problema.  
-¿Cómo?  
-Barry no ha… intentado nada conmigo desde su confesión. Y eso está bien, ¿sabes? Sospechaba, pero ahora sé bien por qué.  
-¿Qué?  
-¡Tú!  
Caitlin parpadeó un par de veces- ¿Yo?  
-¡Dice que sigue buscándome porque tú le pones atención cuando eso pasa!

Silencio.

-¿Cómo?  
-Te pones celosa y a él le gusta eso, porque el tontito cree que así le pondrás más atención –Suspiró-. Será que lo conozco, no te preocupes. Hablaré con él para que en vez de molestarte, te invite a salir correctamente. ¡Es que a veces es un niño!

Silencio, Iris sonreía de oreja a oreja, satisfecha con ella misma y sus habilidades detectivescas. Joe estaría orgulloso. La castaña frunció el ceño con un sonrojó sorprendido, respiró profundamente, las manos sobre su boca y la otra chica se echó a reír estruendosamente.

**III**

Una tempestad caía sobre él al aire libre, así como cada momento sucedía frente a sus ojos y grandes rayos de fuego caían, destruyendo lo conocido y dando paso a un frío que transformaba cada cosa en algo amorgo, nuevo.

La metamorfosis no terminó ahí. Jamás había pensado en tanto en sí mismo con ahora que todo se estaba moviendo, ¡boom! Un nuevo estallido le borró el pensamiento una vez más, se hizo la luz.

Poco a poco se formó una curva, ahí mismo sobre su cuerpo físico en el preciso instante en que una multitud alebrestada expresaba su emoción: la oscuridad comenzó a perderse en su lentitud, un ritmo acelerado hizo eco en la caja de resonancia de su pecho y con ello acabó la construcción del nuevo mundo.  
Aplausos fue lo primero que escuchó. Sonreír, lo primero que hizo. A su reciente esposa, lo primero que vio. Un primer beso como tal, con el que se sellaba el contrato, el big-bang de su nuevo y brillante mundo.

**IV**

Cuando Caitlin le dio la noticia y Joe se rio de él al informarle, jamás pensó que todo sería tan carrereado, incluso para The Flash. Las cosas eran maravillosas, sí, jamás había sido tan feliz pero demonios si era complicado eso de salvar al mundo y ser padre de tiempo completo.

-Okay –Le habló Cisco desde el laboratorio-, tráelo ahora…  
-¡Barry! –La voz de Caitlin resonó en su oído y supo que estaba muerto-. ¡No compraste las cosas que hacen falta! ¡Wally necesita un cambio ahora mismo!  
-Errr… -Exclamó, comenzando a correr hasta detenerse en una pequeña tienda de servicios-. Leche en polvo…  
-¡Formula! Formula, deslactosada, C6, 8 a 12 meses.  
-Ok, ok…

El hombre al frente abrió los ojos de par en par, observando como el héroe corría de un lado a otro, sosteniendo al villano en turno en un brazo y llevando a la caja la lista del supermercado de su esposa: Leche en formula; pañales huggies para ocho meses, modelo de niños con figuras de The Flash –cof, cof, cof-; paquete –en este caso, cuatro separados de biberones térmicos- mierda, ¿esto es térmico?-; toallitas húmedas con aloe y sin mucho perfume porque luego le saca alergia a Wally.

-¿Es… todo? –Preguntó el de la caja aun en shock.  
-¡Oh! –Exclamó al ver la promoción del 2x1 de los kit kats-. Hey, chicos, ¿quieren kit kats? Están de promoción.  
-Oooh –Contestó Cisco-. Sí, sí, trae.

Barry tomó paquetes para los tres y uno más, por si acaso. El hombre que atendía pasó los objetos, Barry hizo amago de pagar y, al ver como se le dificultaba, el hombre le sonrió diciendo que iba por la casa en agradecimiento por todo lo que él ha hecho por la ciudad. The Flash tomó las compras con una sonrisa y llegó en un minuto o menos hasta las instalaciones se Laboratorios S.T.A.R.

Cisco se encargó del metahumano mareado, Barry se quitó la máscara y entregó a su mujer las compras, quien le besó la sonrisa traviesa antes de cambiar el pañal del bebé castaño que se reía con el aire frío en sus piernitas mientras lo cambiaban.

-¿Te sigue pareciendo muy complicado? –Barry la abrazó por detrás, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos y apoyando su quijada sobre su hombro-. Te está sonriendo…  
Él le sonrió al pequeño niño, saludándolo con los dedos- Nah –Contestó al fin.

 

**

**Author's Note:**

> [¡ven a decir 'hola' en tumblr!](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
